1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a switching device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Thin film transistors may be used as switching devices for flat panel display devices, for example, a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting display device.
The mobility or leakage current of a thin film transistor may vary significantly depending on the material and state of a channel layer of the thin film transistor.
The majority of the channel layer of the thin film transistor in conventional liquid crystal display devices may be an amorphous silicon layer. If the channel layer of the thin film transistor is an amorphous silicon layer, the charge mobility may be about 0.5 cm2/Vs, which is low, and thus, it may be difficult to increase the operation speed of the conventional liquid crystal display devices.
Accordingly, research is being conducted to find ways to use a ZnO based material layer, for example, a Ga—In—Zn—O layer, having greater charge mobility than an amorphous silicon layer, as a channel layer for a thin film transistor. The mobility of the Ga—In—Zn—O layer may be several tens of times greater than that of the amorphous silicon layer, and thus, it may significantly increase the operation speed of a liquid crystal display device.